


[Comic] The Summit

by angelandfaith (nowrunalong)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Art, Comic, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/angelandfaith
Summary: Illya is forced to take a break.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo/Gaby Teller
Comments: 49
Kudos: 93
Collections: Heart Attack Exchange 2020





	[Comic] The Summit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coaldustcanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Coaldustcanary, your notes about this ship were very visually inspiring! I saw 'injuries in the line of duty', 'snowbound in a cabin', and 'hurt/comfort' and immediately decided to stick Illya, Napoleon, and Gaby together in a (super fancy) French ski lodge. I imagined they'd been undercover at some world leader summit meeting, or something similar. I hope you'll like it!
> 
> This comic was drawn with a Pigma brush pen (which was running out by the end, whoops) and coloured in Photoshop.


End file.
